1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method of the same, and more particularly to a display apparatus having a light emitting device to display an image and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a touch panel is provided in an outmost side of a display apparatus to be directly touched with a user's hand or an object, so that contents displayed on a screen of the display apparatus can be selected by the hand or the object. The display apparatus with the touch panel has been widely used since there is no need for an additional input unit such as a keyboard and a mouse, which operates while connecting with the display apparatus. In such a touch-type display apparatus, there has recently been developed a panel internally provided with a sensing electrode as an alternative to the touch panel provided on the surface of the display apparatus.
Further, there has recently been developed a method of sensing a stimulus through external light or a supersonic wave without an additional panel or film.
However, in the case of using the touch panel or sensing film, the brightness of an image decreases and a cost increases. Further, in the case of using the light or supersonic wave, a separate device is needed for sensing the stimulus and thus a production cost of the display apparatus increases.